The primary aims of this study are to test the effectiveness and cost- effective-ness of outpatient versus inpatient treatment for pelvic inflammatory disease in preventing involuntary infertility. Randomization will be to either outpatient single dose of parenteral cefoxitin with probenecid, followed by oral doxycycline for 14 days or inpatient parenteral cefoxitin and doxycycline for at least 48 hours, followed by oral doxycycline to complete a 14 day course. This multi-center study is sponsored by the AHCPR under the NIH.